Sixteen of twenty human patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) exhibited a selective loss of HLA self-restricted, CD4-mediated T helper cell function, which suggests a similarity between the immunological changes that occur in humans with SLE and those observed by this laboratory has observed in murine models of lupus. Little progress has been made in this project during the past year due to other priorities.